During The Storm
by Xenatig
Summary: Sequel to Horror Movie.You don't have to have read that to read this if you don't like TechxRev. Now it's Lexi's turn to find comfort during the stormy night. ONESHOT AcexLexi Rated k plus,but will change to T if requested.


Hi everybody! Well here's that sequel that I finally managed to write after almost a year. Sorry about that! But here it is. I'm hoping it wasn't too repetitive of 'Horror movie' and I apologise for repeating myself a little at the beginning. I know I reply to every review, but I would like to again thank those who reviewed Horror Movie! I really do appreciate it.

Special thanks to aceandlexi4eva! Again, thank you for reminding me that I had to do this :)

**Warning! **There _is_ a tiny little bit of TechxRev at the end, but please don't let that stop you from reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed

The team sat frozen as the films credits appeared on the screen, the only sound of the rain and low rumbles of thunder from outside breaking the silence. That was until Slam jumped up and started clapping happily, effectively causing a few members of the team to jump, startled. Lexi gripped the arm she held for a second before realising what she was doing and pulled away blushing, trying not to make eye contact of the owner of said arm, who just happened to be a certain male bunny.

After Ace announced that the team should head to bed, Lexi cautiously made her way to her room. Once finally inside, she warily looked around and made her way over to the hammock she used as a bed. Her ears twitched as they stood pricked up, detecting any sound that came from within the tower with her sonic hearing and her fur stood on edge as she pulled out her pajamas.

A clash of thunder startled her and she quickly changed and jumped into the hammock. The gentle swaying usually offered Lexi a calming and comforting effect, though not so much so tonight as scenes from the horror film the team had watched earlier played through her head. Lexi clutched her pillow to her chest, still focusing on the sounds around her. A tap dripping, Slam snoring, Duck mumbling in his sleep, the hum of the technology within the tower, the pouring rain-was that footsteps? Lexi focused on them intently only to discover it was just Tech moving from his lab to his room.

The sounds, momentarily forgotten, came back again causing her to hug her pillow closer; the tower creaking as the storm brewed on, mumbles, snoring, the wind and rain, the squeaking noise her hammock made as she swayed. They came at her sensitive ears all at once, swimming around and around her head as if demanding they be heard before Lexi finally grabbed her ears and pulled them down so they were pressed against her head.

Oh how she wished she could just listen to music! That would have blocked it all out. Unfortunately though, a certain duck had stolen her mp3 player for his own benefit and returned it completely drained of energy.

'_Oh I _knew _I shouldn't have watched that movie! Why didn't I just shut my eyes or block my ears?' _She scolded herself and groaned in frustration. _'I'm a crime fighting hero! I've kicked butts far worse than that guy in the movie!' _Scenes from the film once again flashed in her mind and she quickly shook her head and shivered. _'Stupid movie. I shouldn't be scared like this. If only Ace were here, he'd know what to do...'_Ace. Lexi's heart fluttered at the thought of his name.

'_Should I...?'_

She rocked side to side as she debated with herself on whether or not she should wake the team leader. Another clash of thunder shook the tower and answered her question.

Still clutching her pillow, she slowly stepped out of the hammock and carefully made her way out of her room and down the hall. She jumped and froze as she once again heard footsteps and focused on them. She identified them as Rev's who was moving unusually slow towards...Tech's room? _'Maybe he's scared as well?' _She listened as Rev knocked on Tech's door and confirmed her thoughts, before Rev was invited in. _'Well at least I wasn't the only one scared. Apart from Duck anyway.' _She left the boys be, not wanting to eavesdrop right now and continued on towards her destination.

Upon reaching Ace's door, Lexi hesitated before softly knocking. She held her breath as she heard a groan and some rustling before the door slowly slid open.

Ace stood before her, his fur grey due to the lack of uniform, was mussed and his orange pajamas were dishevelled. He blinked at her tiredly and took in her scared expression.

"Lexi? What's wrong?"

Lexi bit her lip and shifted her feet. "Uh hi Ace. Sorry to wake you. I was just wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure Lex, come on in."

He moved aside to let her though and sat on his bed gesturing for her to do the same. Lexi did so and crossed her legs, fidgeting with the corners of the pillow in her arms. Now that she was here, what did she tell him?

Ace stared at her for a moment noticing the way her ears twitched and the death grip she had on the pillow. He waited for her to say something, but she just sat there not making eye contact with him.

"So what's wrong Lex?" He questioned confused, breaking the silence between them.

Lexi took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves from both the storm and the presence of Ace sitting so close.

"Uh I was wondering if..." She trailed off trying to think of what to say to him. _'If I tell him I'm scared, he wouldn't see me as very good hero. Probably will think I'm being a baby or something...'_

Ace sat there patiently and when Lexi didn't finish, he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, though she probably couldn't see that.

"Come on Lex, it's ok. You can tell me anything."

Lexi relaxed slightly at his touch when she remembered what Rev was doing before.

"Could I stay in here tonight?" She blurted out before realising what she said and felt her face heat up.

Ace blinked back confused and also felt the effects of a blush on his own face.

"U-uh...what? W-why?"

Lexi was about to answer when yet another clash of thunder hit and lightning lit up the sky causing her to squeak and hide her face in her pillow.

Ace watched her and it clicked as he remembered the way she had acted throughout the movie, gripping his arm much like the pillow. He smiled softly and placed both hands on her shoulder now, moving slightly closer.

"Lex...are you scared?"

Lexi flinched at his words, but still looked up nevertheless at him with wide blue eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ace...I'm being such a big baby I know...I woke you up for nothing and you probably want to get back to sleep. I'll go."

But before she could get very far, she was being pulled back onto the bed by two strong arms that wrapped around her comfortingly. She blushed again as Ace held her close, rubbing his hand on her back soothingly.

"Lexi, it's ok to be scared sometimes you know. You're not being a baby."

Lexi sighed as her body relaxed and subconsciously snuggled closer to Ace. He smiled down at her and moved them both back so he was resting on his pillows and she was lying on his chest, her head under his chin.

Ace rested his head on hers and pulled the blankets over them.

"So I guess I can stay then?" Lexi asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into Ace's shirt. She felt him move as he chuckled.

"Yes Lex. You're safe now don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lexi smiled warmly and tilted her head up to look at Ace before softly kissing him on the cheek and hiding her face in his chest embarrassed.

"Thanks Ace" She whispered.

Ace looked down at her slightly shocked. Lexi felt Ace's arms leave her and she wondered if he would push away now, but then she felt her face being moved so she was looking into Ace's eyes. He smiled and pressed his mouth against hers, putting his arms around her again. Before Lexi could react he pulled away grinning.

"Anytime Lex"

They started at each other and a moment passed before their lips met again simultaneously, moving softly against one another until they broke apart for air. Lexi moved back down to rest her head against Ace's chest and wrapped her arms around him as she got comfortable. She sighed and felt her eyelids drop as she started to drift off to sleep.

Ace watched her tenderly and kissed her again on the head.

"Goodnight Lex."

Before sleep over took her, Lexi managed to mumble out a "Goodnight Ace" before falling into unconsciousness.

Neither noticed as the clouds parted and the moon shone down on them, the only noise the sound of their breathing as they fell into the call of sleep.

The next morning, Duck looked at his fellow team members confused. Ace and Lexi were blushing and giggling as they made breakfast for themselves and did Tech and Rev usually sit that close?

Slam came up beside him sporting an equally confused look. He said something that only those around him could understand and Duck nodded.

"I agree completely! Why in the name of Misty Breeze is everyone acting so cosy all of a sudden?" He threw his hands up in the air irritated. "What's gotten into you people!"

Duck's shouting went ignored as his fellow team members continued to stay wrapped up in their own little bubbles of affection. His eye twitched as he saw Ace grab Lexi around her waist, the both of them laughing and Rev lent against Tech as they discussed the blueprints of a new weapon Tech was making.

"Ugh ok. If this love-fest is all that's going to happen today, then I'm leaving."

He turned to Slam who was still watching the couples in confusion.

"You wanna go get some pancakes or something?"

Slam looked at him and nodded happily before looking at the team and then back to Duck.

Speaking in his garbled language, he pointed to his friends. Duck deadpanned and glared at him.

"No Slam. I will _not_ hug you."

Slam's expression fell and he pouted.

"Aw..."

Duck face palmed and held out his arms.

"Ugh. Fine."

Slam grinned and gave his friend a smothering hug while Duck fought for air.

"Ok ok! Can we just go eat now?"

At the mention of food, Slam released him and sped towards the door, his legs moving like a tornado. Duck looked behind him one more time, cringing at the sight of the couples snuggling and making his way out the door to join Slam.

He glared at his friend.

" I don't know why, but I blame _you_ for this."

Well there you go! I feel the ending was dragging it a bit, but if any of you have read my other stories you'll probably notice I'm not the best as concluding. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
